Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display device with enhanced light extraction efficiency, and a method of manufacturing the OLED device.
Discussion of the Background
An organic light emitting diode display device is a self-emission-type display device that displays an image using an OLED element to emit light. Unlike liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices, OLED display devices do not require an additional light source. Thus, OLED display devices can be manufactured to be relatively slim and lightweight. In addition, OLED display devices are garnering attention as a next generation device because OLED display devices have low power consumption, high luminance, and rapid response rate.
An OLED display device may have a multilayer structure. Thus, light generated in a light emitting layer of the OLED display device is transmitted through the multilayer structure to be emitted externally. Since a significant amount of the light generated in the light emitting layer is lost through total reflection, the OLED display device has relatively low light emission efficiency.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.